


Movie Night

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied spoilers, and some of makoto's confidant, i will leave it at that to avoid spoiling people, it's nothing graphic though, minor things really, otp, spoilers for haru, the usual horror movie implications and stuff, the usual october/november stuff i guess, you wont know what i implied unless you know the events basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: In which Akira decides to spend a night watching movies with his friend. Along the way, some feelings begin to bloom...





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> In the sea of my notps - Akira x Makoto/Futaba/Kawakami ugh - I decided that one of my otps needed some love since I don't remember the last time I saw an Akira/Haru fic, or if I saw one at all, I almost feel like I imagined it... either way, contains spoilers for everything Haru related, but nothing major.
> 
> Post-October, after Haru joins but before the last day of the dungeon that is happening during that time in the game (so early November-ish)

"Akira-kun, I'm so glad that you made it!"

The dashing noiret gave her a cheerful smile, noticing that the heiress seemed to be home alone for the day as he took off his shoes and went to join her on the couch, humming to himself as the brunette began to pick out a movie for them to watch with that cheerful look in her eyes...

"I'm certain that you are going to like this one! I wanted to invite over Yusuke as well but he said he couldn't make it - it's a bummer, as they say?"

"Yeah, you are getting the hang of things."

"Alright!"

... which led down to her bright smile causing his cheeks to slightly darken thanks to his blush. It was lucky Yusuke wasn't here tonight, it would be embrassing if he decided to paint his face now... not worried about that at the moment, Akira made himself comfortable on the large, white couch as the movie Haru put in began, the usual omnious narration nearly blasting through his mind as the eerie lights of the flick began to bathe their faces in it's glow. On her part, Haru looked as calm as usual, not even an eyebrow out of the way as the plot of a large family moving into a decades old and abandoned house began, making Akira grip his knees...

Certainly, he wasn't one to be scared easily - that was mostly up Makoto's alley - but he wasn't a huge fan of horror, either. Glancing at the brunette, he wasn't surprised at all to see that Haru was engrossed in the plot.

... but what she didn't notice was the fact that she had began to lean against him, not even looking away from the large flat screen the Okumura's had.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"... are you... eh.... comfortable?"

The heiress clicked her tongue and turned to face him as the stuff in the youngest bedroom began to shake in an unnatural manner, her large, doe-like eyes fixated on his grey ones.

"Hmmhmm! I hope that is alright, I know that you and Mako-chan are..."

"... huh? Makoto and I? What do you mean?"

"Oh." Haru blinked. "You are... not together? I'm sorry, it's the impression that I got after seeing how... _close_... you two were..."

"... well yeah, we are." Akira stated. "But as friends - she is also my second-in-command and co-driver of the Mona bus, but that's it. Yeah, we fake dated for a while but she decided that it wasn't for her - at least not yet - and aims to focus on her studying instead..."

"... yes, we are heading to university next year!" the brunette's eyes focused back on the movie. "I should study, too... but... this is fine?"

"Yes?"

Akira's face now resembled Panther's suit as she leaned against him, softly closing her eyes as the sounds began to turn into screams in the movie...

"... very well, may we stay like this... please?"

Wordlessly, he leaned back into her, enjoy the comfort and moment of peace they had...

... for some reason, it didn't feel like it would last.

 


End file.
